


All about the fluff (esp)

by Laet_lyre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laet_lyre/pseuds/Laet_lyre
Summary: Recopilación de one shots sobre distintas parejas siendo ador(k)ables.-Diferencia de alturas (TsukkiYama)-Little lion man (LevYaku)-Conceptos (IwaOi)-Persona de interés (KuroKen)





	1. Diferencia de alturas (TsukkiYama)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [All about the fluff (eng)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429291) by [Laet_lyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laet_lyre/pseuds/Laet_lyre)



> Hubo un momento en que Kei temió que Yamaguchi llegase a ser más alto que él. Y, como buen hermano mayor, Akiteru no tiene ningún reparo en restregárselo.

Tsukishima Kei vivía rodeado de sentimentales, eso lo tenía claro. Lo que no sabía era que llegasen hasta ese punto.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó mirando con recelo a un rincón del cuarto de su hermano. No era que no supiese la respuesta. Simplemente era demasiado increíble como para ser cierto.

-¿Esto?-dijo Akiteru, tomando la pieza de madera con tanto mimo como si fuese un cachorrito.-Es el viejo marco de la puerta de la cocina. Cuando se cambiaron hace un par de años le pedí a mamá que me dejase guardarlo –se lo acercó al menor, que retrocedió como si quemara.

-Eso ya lo sé –siseó.-La cuestión es por qué rayos guardarías algo como eso.

El mayor parpadeó con lentitud un par de veces, la sonrisa congelada en los labios, como si no entendiese la pregunta. Kei reprimió el impulso de zarandearlo para hacerlo reaccionar, mayormente porque no hubiese servido de nada. Se limitó a fulminar con la mirada las marcas que recorrían la tabla a intervalos irregulares.

Al principio había únicamente parejas de medidas, pero a media altura aparecía una tercera. «Tadashi, 10 años» rezaba junto a la señal, entre una que ponía «Kei, 7 años» y otra de «Akiteru, 8 años».

-¿No es increíble?-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa que al de gafas le resultaba enervante.-Fíjate, cuando teníais diez años Tadashi apenas te llegaba al hombro, pero a los trece casi te alcanza –se rio, señalando con el dedo dos marcas separadas por apenas un par de centímetros.

-Ya, bueno, ¿y?-refunfuñó, rezando interiormente porque su hermano no dijese lo que  _sabía_  que iba a decir.

-Ya, ya, ahora eres mayor y te da igual –recalcó burlonamente la palabra "mayor"-, pero en aquel momento te molestó tanto que durante meses pediste a mamá que te midiese todos los días para ver si habías crecido –golpeó con el dedo un lateral en el que había decenas de pequeñas marcas tan juntas que formaban una línea continua de varios centímetros.

Kei se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzado, odiando la sonrisa de su hermano, que nada tenía que envidiar a la del gato de Cheshire. Ojalá él también se volatilizase en el aire…

-Nunca jamás le cuentes a nadie nada de eso –dijo, intentando sonar amenazante, lo cual era complicado ya que a la vez intentaba ocultar su bochorno.

-No sé no sé –Akiteru entrecerró los ojos-, dependerá de cómo te portes.

El menor soltó un ruidito indignado. ¡Y luego él era el malo! Estaba claro que la gente no sabía de lo que su hermano era capaz… aunque, bien pensado, antes muerto que dejar que supiesen cómo Akiteru podía chantajearlo.

-¡Deshazte de esa cosa! –advirtió antes de salir por la puerta hecho una furia.

-Pero Kei, ¿es que no tienes corazón?-oyó el lastimero reproche de su hermano.

Se puso los zapatos y el abrigo y salió de la casa sin rumbo fijo. Estúpido Akiteru. Siempre encontraba alguna forma de romperle los esquemas y hacerlo sentir así, abochornado y ridículo. Y todo con aquella sonrisa, compuesta por ingenuidad y pillería a partes iguales. Resopló. Lo peor de ese gesto era que le impedía enfadarse apropiadamente con él. Cada vez que Akiteru sonreía, por mucho que lo irritase, notaba una punzada de alivio. Había sido muy duro con él al descubrir sus mentiras. Lo había decepcionado, algo se había roto dentro de él… pero no fue menos duro que su hermano dejase de sonreír.

-¡Tsukki~!

Dio un respingo, sobresaltado. Se giró y vio al pecoso corriendo calle arriba para alcanzarlo.

-Yamaguchi –habló cuando el otro llegó a su altura.

-Iba a tu casa ahora, pero te he visto desde el cruce –la sonrisa del moreno vaciló un poco.-¿Estás bien, Tsukki?

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?-inquirió en el tono más plano que pudo.

-No sueles salir cuando hace frío, y menos sin tus auriculares –el rubio maldijo interiormente. Tadashi lo conocía a la perfección. Al menos esperaba que atribuyese su sonrojo al frío y lo dejase pasar.-Tienes las mejillas coloradas, Tsukki –oh, por supuesto, Yamaguchi jamás dejaría pasar algo relacionado con él.-Ten.

El pecoso se quitó la bufanda e, ignorando la vaga reticencia del mayor, se la enrolló al cuello. Yamaguchi se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mejor, lo que hizo recordar a Kei la conversación con su hermano. Entre eso y su súbita cercanía, no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más.

-¿Mejor?

Tsukishima acertó a soltar un ruidito que podía interpretarse como un sí.

-Vamos a casa –dijo.

Yamaguchi lo siguió con una suave sonrisa, sin molestarse por el tono brusco. El rubio lo miró de reojo. Actualmente el moreno era unos diez centímetros más bajo que él. Apenas había crecido un centímetro aquel año y, sin embargo, su presencia era abrumadora comparada con el inicio del curso. Definitivamente ya no era el renacuajo temeroso que lo seguía a sol y sombra, sino que caminaba a su lado con aplomo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sí. Antes de que pudiese formular una pregunta, se inclinó, recortando los centímetros que los separaban para besarlo. Al principio Yamaguchi se estremeció, sorprendido, ya que el mayor no era muy dado a las demostraciones espontáneas de afecto, pero pronto notó sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa y sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

Cuando se separaron, prácticamente podía ver chispas de alegría en sus ojos castaños.

-Anda, vamos –dijo, esta vez con suavidad. Tadashi asintió sin soltar su mano.

Realmente no importaba la diferencia de estaturas. Fuesen treinta, diez o sólo dos centímetros, Yamaguchi Tadashi estaba hecho a su medida.

-.-.-

-Eh, Tadashi, ¿quieres ver una cosa?

-¡Akiteru, no!


	2. Little lion man (LevYaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era difícil explicar por qué estaba allí, en el campus de la Todai, como un cachorrillo perdido sobredimensionado. Cualquier otra persona se hubiese despedido de su senpai en la graduación, le habría deseado lo mejor, y ya sólo se habrían visto en las reuniones de exalumnos y tal vez en algún partido. Pero Lev no era cualquiera

Era normal que la gente se parase a mirar. No todos los días te encontrabas semejante enormidad de casi dos metros plantada delante de tu facultad escudriñando los rostros de la gente como un perro nervioso en busca de su dueño. Sin embargo el chico se mantenía ajeno a las miradas y cuchicheos que levantaba su presencia. Su mente estaba fija en una persona, e iba a encontrarla. Aunque ni él tuviese muy claro el porqué de aquel empeño. Y es que su relación no había comenzado bien.

De hecho, no había muchas maneras de que hubiese podido causar una peor impresión.

Cuando entró por primera vez en el pabellón reservado para el club de vóley de Nekoma, su mirada vagó por el brillante espacio de techos altos y madera reluciente, con una maravilla tal que cualquier observador habría jurado que era su primera vez en un gimnasio, hasta que su atención fue atraída por las voces de quienes en adelante serían sus compañeros. Concretamente, sus ojos se quedaron pegados al chico que se encontraba frente al grupo de candidatos de primer año.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta ante aquel novato de cabellos claros que, a pesar de su corta estatura, mantenía una pose firme y resuelta delante del grupo. Su sonrisa se acentuó cuando sus ojos castaños se posaron en él.

—¡Hola! No seas tímido, grandullón, ven y preséntate.

—¡Hola! Soy Haiba Lev. Tú también eres de primero, ¿no? ¿En qué clase estás?

Todo pareció congelarse. Los estudiantes de segundo y tercero se sumieron en un silencio expectante. Eso debería haberle puesto sobre aviso.

—Dis-disculpa —la sonrisa del más bajo titiló como una vela—, ¿crees que soy de primero?

Lev vaciló apenas una fracción de segundo antes de abrir la boca... y la caja de los truenos.

—Lo siento, es que al ser tan bajito...

Aún tendrían que pasar algunas semanas antes de la primera patada –un golpe en la espinilla que lo hizo cojear día y medio- y los ocasionales pescozones –menos frecuentes porque la nuca de Lev no solía estar muy a mano-, pero aquel día el medio ruso tuvo el dudoso honor de batir el récord en colmar la paciencia de Yaku Morisuke. Con una impresionante marca de siete segundos con ocho centésimas, pulverizó los veinticuatro con tres de Kuroo Tetsurou.

Nada mal para un primer día.

Con semejante historial, era difícil explicar por qué estaba allí, en el campus de la Todai, como un cachorrillo perdido sobredimensionado. Cualquier otra persona se hubiese despedido de su senpai en la graduación, le habría deseado lo mejor, y ya sólo se habrían visto en las reuniones de exalumnos y tal vez en algún partido.

Pero Lev no era cualquiera.

Había muchas cosas que lo caracterizaban, como su naturaleza ruidosa, enérgica e ingobernable, o el hecho de no tener un solo filtro entre el cerebro y la boca. No obstante había algo mucho más elemental y definitorio del medio-ruso: su testarudez. Una vez se empeñaba en algo, detenerlo era como intentar parar un camión sin frenos; requería de una enorme pericia, sangre fría y cierta tendencia suicida.

Un terremoto interno pareció sacudir a Lev de pies a cabeza y sus ojos se iluminaron como soles de jade cuando una figura menuda se detuvo unos escalones por encima de él, mirándolo con confusión.

—¡Yaku-san! —Una enorme sonrisa se expandió por su rostro.

El castaño abrió la boca para responder, pero un tercero se le adelantó.

—Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un niño perdido?

Lev no lo había notado antes, pero junto al líbero estaba otro de sus antiguos senpais, con su eterna sonrisa torcida y aire despreocupado.

—Kuroo-san —protestó, haciendo un mohín indignado, al registrar la pulla—, sólo eres dos años mayor que yo.

—La edad es una cuestión mental, mocoso.

—En ese caso a vosotros dos os sale a devolver —intervino Yaku—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Lev?—inquirió antes de que alguno pudiese quejarse.

—Quería verte —dijo, recuperada la sonrisa.

Los mayores esperaron a que añadiese algo más a su explicación, porque nadie en el mundo diría algo así y se quedaría tan ancho. Por otra parte...

_Es Lev._

—Y... —titubeó el líbero—, ¿necesitas algo?

—Nada en especial. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sólo pasar el rato contigo.

—Oooh, pero qué tierno —canturreó el pelinegro a costa del violento sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de su amigo—. Alguien padece el "FEMS".

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Es grave?

—¡Lev, no! —gimió Yaku, llevándose una mano a la cara.

—Es el Síndrome de "Fíjate en mí, Senpai" —repuso Kuroo, deleitándose en su desesperación—. En casos graves puede causar graves trastornos tanto al afectado como a su entorno. Por suerte para todos, y a juzgar por la vasodilatación de sus capilares cutáneos faciales, nuestro pequeño amigo aquí presente está totalmente colad- ¡Ouch!

—¡Cállate de una vez, pedazo de osmio! —gritó a un dolorido Kuroo, que hacía equilibrios sobre una pierna para sobarse la maltrecha canilla. Yaku podía ser bajito, pero estaba muy lejos de ser inofensivo—. Lev, ¿acaso no sabes que no debes preguntar?

—Lo siento, Yaku-san. ¿Qué le has llamado?

—¿No has oído que nada de preguntas?—masculló Kuroo.

—Sólo quiero saber esa palabra. —Hizo un puchero—. Sonaba como "asno".

Yaku soltó una risita. Más bien fue como si la risa burbujease dentro de él y se le escapase sin permiso, franca y musical. El sonido parecía reverberar en el pecho del medio-ruso, haciéndole cosquillas y sacándole una sonrisa.

—Eso también, pero lo que le he llamado es "osmio", porque es el elemento más denso de todos.

—Oh.

Lev lo miraba con tal admiración que, paradójicamente, Yaku se sintió empequeñecer. En los meses que llevaba asistiendo a la universidad, entrenando en su nuevo equipo, había conocido a gente brillante y físicamente imponente. Sin embargo era delante de aquel desgarbado rascacielos humano, más simple que una ameba y directo como el gancho de un boxeador, que se sentía cohibido.

—Si yo soy el osmio, vosotros sois dos estrellas de neutrones —declaró Kuroo, que se había apartado a una distancia prudencial.

—¿De qué hablas, Astaxantina?—Enarcó una ceja, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Pero Yaku-san es líbero, no la estrella… —murmujeó Lev.

—Ni tú tampoco.

Lev hinchó los carrillos. Yaku estaba habituado a aquel gesto suyo. Lo novedoso era que, al estar dos escalones más arriba que el medio-ruso, podía verlo de frente. Resultaba refrescante. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, extendió una mano y hundió un dedo en su mejilla. Lev soltó el aire poco a poco, estupefacto, aunque no tanto como el propio castaño. La estridente risa de Kuroo sacó al líbero de su parálisis. Retiró la mano con brusquedad, rojo como un tomate.

—Densos es lo que sois, Lev, cabeza de neutrino, que lleváis un año siendo pareja y ni os habéis dado cuenta.

Yaku soltó un ruido agónico y estrangulado, como si se hubiese tragado la lengua, y enterró el rostro en las manos. Esa noche pensaba tragarse un maratón de  _1000 maneras de morir_  y redactar una lista de las diez más dolorosas y humillantes para probarlas en el aspirante a cadáver que era su supuesto amigo…

—Si Yaku-san y yo estamos saliendo, ¿entonces Kuroo-san y Kenma-san están casados?

…O no.

Quizás no sería necesaria su intervención. A lo mejor Kuroo sufría una combustión espontánea en los minutos siguientes. Su cara, al menos, parecía a dos grados de estallar en llamas, a pesar del ambiente frío del otoño.

Yaku se carcajeó a gusto, hasta que le dolió el abdomen y sintió la cabeza ligera. Lo había echado de menos, maldita sea. Su carácter exuberante, las discusiones absurdas, los comentarios ingenuos, a veces hirientes, pero carentes de malicia. Miró a Lev, su sonrisa radiante, como si verlo reír fuese el mayor premio al que podía aspirar, y lo entendió. Su "quería verte". La sensación de que le faltaba algo desde que no lo tenía correteando a su alrededor cada día.

—T-tú… —balbució Kuroo, apenas recobrado de su estupor—, no cambies de tema. Está claro que os gustáis, no intentéis negarlo.

—No lo niego —replicó Lev.

—Espera un momento, Lev —pidió el castaño. Intentó no estremecerse cuando sus ojos verdes se centraron en él—. Kuroo se refiere a gustar… gustar. No como amigos o como tu senpai.

—Hmm… —Lev se frotó el mentón, pensativo.

Ninguno de los mayores recordaba haberlo visto meditar antes. El medio-ruso era más proclive a actuar por impulso, guiado por la pura intuición. Que estuviese considerando aquel asunto con tanta intensidad producía sentimientos encontrados en Yaku. Por un lado, no le repelía en absoluto pensar en Lev teniendo ese tipo de sentimientos por él. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Por otro, la idea de ellos dos de  _ese_  modo le producía vértigo. Y una tercera parte exigía una respuesta porque  _o te gusto o no, cabeza de alcornoque, ¿qué tanto tienes que pensar?_

—¿Cómo se sabe si alguien te gusta-gusta de verdad?—preguntó Lev finalmente.

—Uh… — _Buena pregunta_ , se dijo el líbero.

—Eso… —Kuroo se rascó la nuca—. Pues… supongo que es la persona que te alegra el día nada más verla, o con un simple mensaje. Alguien con quien puedes hablar de todo y de nada, con quien eres libre de ser tú mismo… aunque tú no te cortas ni con un vidrio, así que eso no cuenta.

—Yo… creo que quieres de verdad a alguien cuando lo que más te importa es que sean felices. —Yaku parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que era él quien había hablado.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes un lado romántico, Yakkun?

—Tú sigue así y Kenma se quedará viudo —amenazó lo más seriamente que podía mientras su cara se convertía en una bombilla.

—Entonces sí —anunció Lev. A Yaku le llevó un par de segundos conectar una neurona con otra y entender de qué hablaba. El medio-ruso puso un pie en el siguiente escalón y se inclinó hacia el líbero, que se preguntó vagamente cómo podían unos ojos ser tan verdes y si alguna vez su rostro dejaría de parecer una remolacha—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Yaku-san?

El castaño ignoró el gritito de colegiala histérica de Kuroo y se obligó a pensar con frialdad.

—Lev, hace un año que nos conocemos, y en todo este tiempo no es que hayamos tenido la mejor de las relaciones.

—¿Es por decir que eres bajo?—preguntó, consternado.

—En parte —carraspeó, incómodo.

—Pero es cierto que eres pequeño.

— _Lev…_  —masculló, estirando su nombre hasta convertirlo en tres sílabas.

—No lo digo para molestarte. Yo creo que eres increíble. Y fuerte. Tu altura hace que sea aún más increíble, Yaku-san.

Yaku ladeó la cabeza y puso los brazos en jarras. No sabía si reírse, porque de hecho era gracioso. Nunca había pensado que Lev tuviese un solo gramo de malicia, y sin embargo no había hecho más que perder los estribos cada vez que señalaba lo evidente. Estaba tan frustrado con su estatura, le horrorizaba tanto ser juzgado por ella, que se revolvía ante la mención del tema.

Nunca se le ocurrió que alguien pudiese darle algún tipo de crédito, a reconocer el valor que tenía por abrirse paso a pesar de ello.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan genial?

—Siempre he sido genial. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—.Aunque no tanto como Yaku-san.

Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa encandilada. Seguramente su yo de hacía un año se estaría tirando de los pelos. Aunque quizás a aquel Yaku le habría venido bien una colleja. O dos. Para espabilar. Para dejar de crear problemas donde no los había.

—Sí quiero —murmuró, antes de fundir su aliento con el de Lev.

Empezar con mal pie no siempre era sinónimo de fracaso. No tener frenos no significaba necesariamente acabar estrellado. Kuroo les lanzó una lluvia de hojas caídas al grito de "¡vivan los novios!", y todo era ridículo, y dulce y mejor de lo que nunca había imaginado.

-.-.-

—Buenos días, Kenma-san. Esto es para ti.

—¿Y esto, Lev?

—Es tu regalo de bodas.

—… ¿Qué?


	3. Conceptos (IwaOi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los conceptos que uno se forma sobre otra persona son susceptibles de cambiar. A veces porque se descubre una faceta inesperada. A veces porque a un tercero se le ocurre hacer un comentario estúpido. "Oye, pues la verdad es que está bueno."

La imagen mental que uno tiene de otra persona no se corresponde necesariamente con la realidad. Puede ser desvirtuada por sentimientos, desde el aborrecimiento más absoluto al afecto o la más pura admiración, o quedarse atascada en el tiempo, cristalizada en torno a un recuerdo. Del mismo modo que para un padre sus hijos siempre serán sus niñitos del alma, para Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru era un revoltijo de sonrisas brillantes y lágrimas de cocodrilo, de tenacidad, rodillas peladas y camisetas de alienígenas. Un crío flacucho y desgarbado, pura calamidad concentrada revestida de inocencia.

Pero los conceptos que uno se forma son susceptibles de cambiar. A veces porque se descubre una faceta inesperada, como que el matón de clase sea aficionado al ballet clásico, o que a la empollona de aire afable le mole el heavy metal. A veces porque a un tercero se le ocurre hacer un comentario estúpido tipo:

-Oye, pues la verdad es que está bueno.

Así, sin más.

-¿Perdón?

-Oikawa –aclaró Hanamaki señalando al mentado, que practicaba sus saques a varios metros de ellos, como si aquel fuese el problema de su incomprensión.-No es que a mí me vaya ni nada, pero hay que reconocer que está macizo. Normal que medio instituto le ande detrás.

Observó a Iwaizumi, como esperando acuerdo por su parte. El moreno en cambio se limitó a mirar a su compañero. Seguro que en cualquier momento Mattsun aparecería con una cámara y admitirían que era una broma para ver el careto que se le quedaba. Porque  _tenía_  que serlo.

-¿De qué habláis?-preguntó Matsukawa, acercándose a paso lento. Ni rastro de cámaras.

-Creo que a Makki le está dando un ictus.

- _Tío_  –protestó el aludido.-No es mi culpa si no sabes apreciar la belleza. Mattsun, ¿no te parece que Oikawa está muy bien? Físicamente, quiero decir. Todos sabemos que su cerebro lleva años en cortocircuito.

En vez de responder, el más alto de los tres dirigió la mirada a su capitán, estudiándolo. Por pura inercia los otros dos se unieron a la contemplación. Iwaizumi dio gracias a Dios por que el castaño no se estuviese enterando de nada. En ese momento se preparaba para un nuevo saque. Lo vio girar la pelota entre las manos, hábil. Casi podía sentir cómo dejaba la mente en blanco al cerrar los ojos, centrándose en su respiración para que no le temblase el pulso. Los párpados se abrieron, desvelando una mirada salida de otro mundo. Lanzamiento, carrera, salto y  _zas_ , todo potencia, elegancia y coordinación.

-Eh, Tierra a Iwaizumi –Makki lo sacó de sus cavilaciones con un codazo amistoso.-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-Es una mala bestia –masculló antes de darles la espalda e irse a los vestuarios.

 _¿En qué momento pasó?_  Revisó mentalmente lustros de recuerdos intentando dar con el momento en que el niño enclenque se había transformado en una fiera indómita. Porque la imagen de aquella musculatura potente y potencialmente letal –al menos a él acabaría matándolo si su corazón no echaba el freno pronto- no cuadraba en absoluto con la ficha de Oikawa Tooru de su archivo cerebral. En aquella ficha podrían haber encajado cosas como "pelo suave", "uñas impecables" y, siendo magnánimo, "sonrisa bonita" –porque sí, a veces, muy de vez en cuando, Oikawa podía sonreír de forma sincera, sin trazas de arrogancia o de puñaladas veladas, y hasta Iwaizumi tenía que reconocerse que era agradable.

Pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, "está bueno".

Oikawa,  _su_  Oikawa, el que conocía y… ¿quería?, bueno, lo que fuera;  _ese_  tenía la sensualidad de un caracol en lo que a él respectaba.

O eso creía.

Porque el hecho era que estaba a oscuras en los vestuarios con la frente apoyada en el frío metal de una taquilla mientras intentaba no pensar  _de esa forma_  en su mejor amigo. "Intentaba" era la palabra clave.

_Voy a matar a Makki, juro por Dios que-_

-¿Iwa-chan?-un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.-Iwa-chan… -abrió la puerta con suavidad.-¿Qué haces con la luz apagada? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Sí, eh… –titubeó. A tientas atrapó su chaqueta y su bolsa de deportes, dispuesto a aprovechar aquella no-del-todo-falsa excusa; era como si los bichejos de  _Inside out_  estuviesen armando la mundial en su cerebro, usando recuerdos sobre Oikawa como artillería. ¿Por qué sus neuronas absorbían con tal facilidad sus sonrisas, sus miradas y el tono de su risa pero era incapaz de ordenar los gases nobles según su peso atómico? ¿El cuarto era el kriptón o el xenón?-Me voy ya antes de que empeore.

-Te acompaño. Voy a decirle a Mattsun que cierre y…

-¡No! –Oikawa dio un pequeño brinco, sobresaltado. Iwaizumi intentó corregirse.-O sea, no hace falta –se frotó los ojos, frustrado consigo mismo.-No es que me esté muriendo.

-Me alegro. Porque no creo que pueda encontrar otro mejor amigo, as y vice capitán todo en uno –le sonrió.

-Niñera, no olvides niñera –añadió.

El castaño hizo un mohín enfurruñado.

-Te lo paso porque estás malo.

-Y porque te puedo –soltó con un bufido de risa, rebasándolo para salir de la estancia.

-Creído –murmujeó, pero Iwaizumi pudo detectar una chispa de sincera preocupación en sus ojos que los piques infantiles no podían opacar del todo, y descubrió que podía sentirse cálido, vulnerable y protegido al mismo tiempo.-Vamos, cojo mis cosas y te llevo a casa.

-No hace falta que…

-Ya lo sé –cortó. Su mirada no daba lugar a réplica.-Ya sé que no hace falta pero  _quiero_  cuidar de ti. Por si acaso –su gesto se aligeró e Iwaizumi supo que iba a decir alguna idiotez.-Al menos hasta que se haya perfeccionado la clonación humana y pueda reemplazarte.

-Idiota –Oikawa desestimó el insulto con un movimiento de la mano y se apresuró a recoger sus pertenencias.-Dudo que te aguantase por muy clon mío que fuese. Ni sé por qué te aguanto yo…

-Porque en el fondo me quieres –se volvió para sacarle la lengua.

Iwaizumi sabía que le tocaba hablar. Decir algo como "sí, en el noveno círculo del infierno, que es de donde has salido" o "busca en la fosa de las Marianas" habría sido lo apropiado. Quedarse callado mirando al suelo era lo mismo que confesar su culpa. Hasta Oikawa, que era más denso que el plomo fuera de la cancha, era capaz de interpretar aquel silencio. Uno de los dos tenía que responder o salir corriendo, e Iwaizumi tenía claro que él no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. De descubrir sus sentimientos a que fuesen destruidos en menos de diez minutos. Al menos seguro que entraba en el libro Guinness de los records.

-Iwa-chan –alzó la vista por inercia, y se sorprendió de ver al otro vacilante, inseguro, como si Iwaizumi fuese a deshacerse si hablaba muy alto o lo miraba con demasiada intensidad.-¿Me quieres?

¿Era muy tarde para decir "ni regalado"? Sí, probablemente sí. Ya había pasado el punto en el que podía fingir demencia e irse con la dignidad más o menos intacta.

-Puede –se encontró diciendo, con la voz ronca.-También puede que Makki me haya pegado lo que sea que tenga, porque por lo visto cree que estás bueno, y ahora me parece que tiene razón – _de perdidos al río_ -, y que me gustas.

-Oh.

_Oh._

_¿¡Oh!_

¿Él se confesaba y lo único que tenía a cambio era una onomatopeya?

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo, más sorprendido que indignado.

-¿Oh Dios mío?-se rio. El muy bastardo. Se preguntó seriamente si una sobredosis de paracetamol lo mataría lo bastante rápido o si sería mejor tirarse de un puente.-Lo siento –siguió hablando entre retazos de risa tonta.-Es que no me lo esperaba. Gustarte.

-Soy el primer sorprendido.

-Me lo creo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-inquirió tras un corto silencio.

-Supongo que es buen momento para decir que tú a mí también. Y ahora, como buen novio que soy, te llevo a casa, te arropo y te cuido para que te mejores, ¿vale?

Iwaizumi se dejó llevar de la mano sin decir palabra. En primer lugar porque a Oikawa le había costado hasta el último gramo de valor soltar aquella frase, a juzgar por el tono rojo subido que había adquirido su rostro. Y en segundo lugar porque estaba muy ocupado haciendo una importante actualización en su archivo mental.

_Oikawa Tooru_

_Fuerte._

_Elegante._

_Idiota del vóley._

_Listo. Pero sigue siendo un idiota._

_Perfeccionista._

_Infantil._

_Guapo. A rabiar._

_Cálido._

_**Mi novio.** _

-.-.-.-

Helio, neón, argón, kriptón, xenón y radón.


	4. Persona de interés (KuroKen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma mantiene un ojo en todo y en todos… pero sólo temporalmente. Una vez se ha hecho con los detalles que necesita, pierde el interés. Se aburre. Y Kenma es incapaz de obligarse a centrarse en cosas que le aburren. No obstante hay excepciones. No sabe explicarlas, pero ahí están. Sabe exactamente qué pasará durante los próximos minutos.  
> Y sin embargo no puede contener la expectación que corre por sus venas.

Decir que su atención era difícil de mantener era quedarse corto. Kenma se pasa la vida analizando sus alrededores tras la cortina de cabello bajo la que se ocultaba: sus profesores, compañeros, los equipos al otro lado de la red, los jefes de sus videojuegos… sabía incluso qué gatos del vecindario se dejan acariciar y cuáles prefieren que los dejen en paz, o a qué pasajeros del tren debe evitar porque podrían intentar conversar con él.

Sí, Kenma mantiene un ojo en todo y en todos… pero sólo temporalmente. Una vez se ha hecho con los detalles que necesita, pierde el interés. Se aburre. Y Kenma es incapaz de obligarse a centrarse en cosas que le aburren.

No supone un gran problema en cuanto a sus estudios, ya que es capaz de quedarse con lo fundamental de cada asignatura, pero es un fastidio en lo que respecta a la gente. Fingir interés para mantener una amistad no es lo suyo. No culpa a los demás por rendirse. ¿Quién quiere estar con alguien que apenas se emociona por nada? ¿Que no está dispuesto a escucharlos por horas cuando necesitan desahogarse?

Kenma se yergue ligeramente al oír unos pasos amortiguados.

No obstante hay excepciones. No sabe explicarlas, pero ahí están. Sabe exactamente qué pasará durante los próximos minutos. El modo en que el recién llegado entrará silenciosamente en su cuarto, procurando no molestarlo, acompañado por el dulce aroma de su postre favorito, y cómo el colchón se hundirá bajo su peso. La calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo, el timbre del saludo canturreado. Podría cerrar los ojos y visualizarlo con todo lujo de detalles.

Y sin embargo no puede contener la expectación que corre por sus venas.

La puerta se abre. Los pasos se detienen junto a él. La cama se hunde hacia un lado.

—¿Un juego nuevo?—Kenma susurra un asentimiento sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla en la que su personaje está abriendo un cofre.—¿Has hecho los deberes?—asiente de nuevo.—Bien —nota una suave palmada en su espalda, casi una caricia.—He traído pastel de manzana para después. Avísame cuando tengas hambre.

—Gracias —murmura.

Nota su peso dejando la cama, y tras unos segundos oye el susurro del pasar de hojas. Kenma aprovecha para mirar disimuladamente a su mejor amigo.

Kuroo está sentado en el suelo, su espalda apoyada contra la cama, leyendo una libreta llena de diagramas y minuciosas explicaciones que reconoce como jugadas de vóley. Sus labios se curvan con diversión. Por supuesto. Kuroo rara vez se sienta sin hacer nada, es más propio de él dedicarse a estudiar o a prepararse para el próximo partido. Las únicas veces que lo ha visto dejar todo a un lado y relajarse eran cuando él estaba desanimado. Kuroo está comprometido con sus estudios y su equipo, pero por algún motivo inescrutable, en algún momento Kenma acabó convertido en su prioridad. A veces lo hace sentir mal. Lo hace lanzarle miradas fugaces mientras juega, como si una parte de él no se acabase de creer que Kuroo siga ahí.

Kuroo lo pilla en su escrutinio y esboza una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Kenma se vuelve hacia el televisor, pero es demasiado tarde.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?—pregunta Kuroo, subiéndose a la cama y tomando asiento tras él. Kenma puede oír la sonrisa petulante que le cruza la cara.

—Sí, claro…

—Eh, podría sorprenderte de lo que soy capaz.

—Apenas sabes jugar al Mario Kart —Kenma frunce el ceño, concentrado en atacar a un esqueleto con armadura.—Recuérdame que nunca suba a un coche si tú conduces.

—Oh —Kuroo suelta un suspiro afectado—, hieres mis sentimientos, Ken-chan.

—No me llames… —da un respingo cuando una mano se cuela bajo su camiseta.

—¿Sí?

La voz suena muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorra la columna. Un par de fuertes brazos lo rodean, las manos acariciando delicadamente su piel. Kenma se retuerce en el abrazo, pero ambos saben que no quiere realmente que lo suelte. Kenma nota un casto beso en su nuca que hace enloquecer sus latidos. Siente a Kuroo echarse hacia atrás, alejándose para darle espacio, como suele hacer. Kuroo lo pincha, lo provoca, pero nunca va más allá, nunca le pide nada que no pueda darle.

Y por una vez Kenma desearía poder.

Porque Kuroo siempre está ahí, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Sus manos tiemblan y el mando cae al suelo.

—¿Kenma?—Kuroo se mueve a su lado, buscando su mirada.—¿Qué ocurre?

Kenma se encuentra a sí mismo tirando de su camisa y besándolo. El tacto es familiar. Conoce muy bien los labios algo secos y las manos callosas, el remanente del sabor a bebida energética y el olor a jabón y desodorante. Y no obstante no se cansa de ello, la sangre le hierve como la primera vez.

—Kenma…—gruñe Kuroo.—Ya estás comiéndote la cabeza otra vez, ¿verdad?—consigue decir.

—Es sólo que…

—Te quiero, tonto —deposita un beso en la punta de su nariz.

—Pero… —se gira para esquivar los ligeros besos que tratan de acallarlo.—Haces tanto por mí y yo… —baja la cabeza.

—Oye —Kuroo acuna su barbilla en una de sus grandes manos—, tu personaje acaba de morir mientras tú te dedicas a besarme. Lo creas o no, soy lo bastante listo como para saber lo mucho que eso significa viniendo de ti. ¿Me equivoco?

—Hmpf…

—Eh, nada de “hmpf”. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Yo… —titubea.—Sabes que suelo aburrirme de todo —lo mira fijamente y espera hasta que Kuroo asiente para continuar.—Me doy cuenta cuando pasa. Pero tú… Es diferente. Lo sé todo sobre ti pero… no quiero que esto acabe —se lleva una mano distraídamente al pecho—, aunque no sepa por qué.

Kuroo parpadea una vez. Dos.

—Porque soy tu proveedor oficial de pastel de manzana, por supuesto —repone con total seriedad.

Y Kenma no puede evitar reírse.

Porque sí, puede que lo conozca como la palma de su mano… pero eso no lo hace menos interesante.

-.-.-

—Entonces… ¿si un día no pudieses comprar pastel de manzana…?—reflexiona Kenma.

—No te preocupes, aprenderé a cocinar.

—Oh. Entonces vale.


End file.
